CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ''' Firepoppy shook her head slowly. "No, he died..." she had killed him while Pebblestar took care of his sister. 19:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker glanced down, sadness and a little anger in his eyes. "I'd never use you." — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 20:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) "Diversion?" Grasspaw echoed. What was going on? who was this cat. She instantly glanced at her brother for answers. 03:09, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, yes, a diversion. Brilliant plan, no?" Sunbird grinned slightly, while Ashpaw blinked in confusion. Who was this cat? The golden pointed RockClan warrior paused before gasping. "Dear StarClan, what am I doing? You three don't even know who I am...I-I..." Her voice cracked with sorrow...such a good faker. "...I'm your mother, Sunbird. And you three...you are my kits." Stagpaw pricked his ears in interest at this. Them, her kits? It was...quite believable, actually. He had always questioned his so-called CaveClan parents, for he resembled neither of them.'Silverstar' 19:54, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw glanced at both of her siblings. The two of them didn't match her parents, but she knew they were Fernstorm and Shadowsong's children, she just knew it. "Your lying!" she hissed. Although Grasspaw may seem like a fool sometimes, she wasn't dumb enough for this. 00:57, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire tilted her head. "Lying? Why would I lie about such an important matter?" The golden molly responded. "I only wish to have my kits back. Why else would we come this far?"---- Stagpaw hesitated. This warrior had a point...he looked nothing like his parents.'Silverstar' 01:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw looked sharply at Stagpaw. He looked undecided. Did he really doubt his real parents? Oilpelt sat in camp alone under a boulder outside the warriors den, frowning at his paws. Was he meant to be here? Everything he had came for was now gone. Was there a point? Why did he even come? He had left his kits in another Clan, without a mother to look after them. But could he go back? he would never be trusted again... 02:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Before long, Stagpaw's eyes were no longer clouded with confusion, rather, they were fogged with sorrow. "...They...they look nothing like me." His voice came out in a soft, distant whisper.'Silverstar' 19:30, October 9, 2016 (UTC) "Stagpaw, you don' t really believe this, do you?" Grasspaw asked, eyes wide with surprise. 22:05, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Stagpaw opened and closed his mouth a few times before bowing his head. "...G-Grasspaw...just ''look at me! I'm nothing like them...nothing at all...I believe in Sunfire.Silverstar 00:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw flet like she had been hit in the face, and somehow betrayed. "How could you say that?" she nearly whimpered. The fighting was still going on around her... it was all so confusing... Grasspaw's betrayed look turned to an icy glare. "Your an idiot, Stagpaw. But if you really are going to follow her, then I'll come just to tell you I told you so." 01:07, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Shyly, Ashpaw glanced over at her brother. "Y...You do have a point, Stagpaw," the little apprentice spoke quietly, later glancing up at the golden warrior. "...We'll go with you, I guess....Just to make sure Stagpaw stays safe."Silverstar 01:09, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw huffed and said nothing. Her littermates were fools, if it were her choice, she would have just ran. At last, she said. "I'll come too, I guess." '' 01:13, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire twitched her eat before grinning. "Alright, my children...let's go home."'Silverstar''' 01:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw took one last glance at the fighting cats; Pineconeclaw and Creekfrost were still locked together, both covered in blood and snarling. She couldn't see Shimmerheart, but could hear her fighting with another cat. ''Sorry, Shimmerheart... ''she thought, then kept following Sunfire. Fernstorm arrived back at camp, fresh-kill in his jaws. He looked up. The sun shone brightly as it set, making everything aflame. Shouldn't his kits be back yet? perhaps they were training. He took his fresh-kill and padded into the nursery to visit Tanglelight and her kits. 01:20, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse